Sam
This article is about the '''S.P.D. Omega Ranger'. You may be looking for [[Omega Ranger (Super Legends)|'Super Legends version']].'' Sam, the Omega Ranger, was once a very lonely and misunderstood boy whose genetic powers made him a constant target for bullies. His desperate search for friends led him to be manipulated by Mora and her newest creation Bugglesworth, who turned people into dolls for Mora to collect. While the other Rangers were quick to judge Sam poorly, Z realized that Sam was not evil and just wanted to fit in. Although it took a lot of convincing, Sam eventually agreed to stay with his new friend and the other Rangers at the SPD Academy. In the year 2040, Sam is chosen by SPD to become the Omega Ranger and is charged with a special mission: travelling back through time to 2025 to stop the rogue Morgana from destroying the Rangers and eventually Earth, thus preventing the disaster that has befallen his world. However, passing through the time warp has heavily altered his human form, reducing him to a floating orb of pure energy. Due to this setback, his only remotely-human form is his Ranger form. As Kat works to find a way to send him back to the future, he assists the B-Squad Rangers in their battle to save Earth. Omega joined the B-Squad to prevent Emperor Gruumm's invasion and brings with him a powerful array of futuristic equipment including the Uniforce Cycle, a Zord known as the Omegamax Cycle and the Omega Morpher, which allows him to perform various feats including temporal manipulation (Hyper Mode), strength increase (Muscle Mode), and Judgement Mode. His suit brandishes the Roman Numeral for six,"VI". Because of his true identity, he is also capable of the genetic power of teleportation. When some friends of Piggy steals S.W.A.T. technology, Sam technological advancements are outmatched, but as the force from the future, he is always at the Rangers disposal when they need him. During the final battle against Gruumm, Sam's old friend Nova Ranger comes looking for him. After the battle is over, the two of them return to the future. S.P.D. Omega Ranger Zords *Omegamax Cycle / Omegamax Megazord Arsenal * Omega Morpher - The Omega Ranger's morpher features a throttle control that gives him access to a variety of powers including: ** Electro Mode: The Omega Morpher's main attack, an electrifying attack that can injure opponents greatly. ** Blast Mode: Allows the Omega Ranger to gather energy in the palm of his hand before discharging it as a powerful shockwave. ** Power Mode: Similar to Muscle Mode, Power Mode increases the Omega Ranger's strength. ** Muscle Mode: Enhances the Omega Ranger's physical strength. ** Hyper Mode: Once this is activated, Omega Ranger can either slow down time or increase his speed at will. ** Lightbeam Mode: The Omega Ranger attacks his opponent with a "bar" of energy. Finishing move. ** Charged-Up Mode: The Omega Rangers can strengthen his stats. ** Judgment Scanner: The "Judge" option assesses the guilt or innocence of anyone the Rangers bring into custody. It measures pulse and electrical impulses before rendering a verdict, and it never makes mistakes. *Uniforce Cycle See Also Tekkan Aira Category:S.P.D. Category:Ranger